Fuel injection type internal combustion engines temporarily store fuel from the fuel pump in a delivery pipe, and supply fuel to each of the injectors by means of the delivery pipe.
These delivery pipes comprise an upper part with a substantially inverted U-shaped vertical cross-section in the longitudinal direction with a top wall and two side walls, and a lower part with a substantially U-shaped vertical cross-section in the longitudinal direction with a bottom wall and two side walls. The side walls of the upper part and the side walls of the lower part are overlapped and mated together, and the overlapped regions are integrated by brazing. (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. H11-22575 or 2001-207934 for example.) Incidentally, the capacity of the delivery pipe for fuel injectors must be fixed at a certain capacity in order to prevent variation between engines caused by the amount of fuel supplied to the injectors.
However, with the aforementioned conventional delivery pipes, the edge of the sides of one part such as the upper part is inserted and contacts the bottom wall of the lower part to set the mutually position of the upper part and the lower part, and then in this condition, both parts are joined by brazing, and therefore, when heated, the region of contact may lift up and the desired standard capacity may not be obtained.
Therefore, with the conventional delivery pipe, when brazing, a tool is used to hold the upper part and the lower part together, and thereby lifting caused by heating can be prevented.
Therefore, during the delivery by brazing process, an operation to attach the tool and an operation to remove the tool are necessary, and therefore the operation is complex.
With the foregoing in view, an object of the present invention is to provide a fuel injector delivery pipe which increases the efficiency of the operation by eliminating the need for a tool to hold the upper part and the lower part together and thus eliminating the operation of attaching the tool and removing the tool.